


The Love Affair

by callmechristinae



Series: Livejournal Migration [28]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April doesn't like the third party in her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Affair

I see the way he looks at her. The soft quick glances he thinks I don't notice. The soft caresses before they leave the room together, always together.  
  
I should never have introduced them to each other. It was my fault really, if I think about it. I just wanted a little fun, to mix things up a little. I didn't think everything would end up like this.  
  
We used to be happy together, just him and me. All we needed was each other's presence to have a good time, no matter what we were doing. But, with the type of life he leads, you run into all sorts of lifestyles and different types of people you wouldn't meet sipping a hot low-fat no-foam caramel macchiato at Starbucks. That's how all this nonsense started, when I introduced them to each other late one night, just having met her at a club myself.  
  
Now, it's always the three of us, never just me and him anymore. His roommates hate her, I know, and I think they're beginning to hate me for bringing her into our lives. Well, this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either.  
  
She destroyed the one thing I've ever had in my life that made me feel like I was somebody, that I was worthwhile. Sure I had always put on the happy smile, but this was special. This was being with someone who wanted me, just me, miles and piles of me. But she ruined it. Now all he thinks about is her. He always asks me about her first.  
  
I never planned on becoming the "dead girlfriend" you know. I know that's how they'll talk about me after I do this, after they read the note. They'll either hate me for ruining their lives or pity me for being just a weak little junkie who couldn't fight for what she really loves.  
  
I've already waited long enough, and every creak in this old building makes me think someone's coming up the stairs. We've been falling apart for a while now; maybe we're even clinging to something that isn't there. Maybe he cares more for her flowing through his veins and creating that short lasting sense of false euphoria. I hope this will get his mind off her, and maybe he'll finally mourn losing me.  
  
"His girlfriend April left a note saying 'we've got AIDS' before slitting her wrists in the bathroom..." -Mark, Tune Up #3


End file.
